


Distant Whispers

by asynje



Series: Even the Night [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical, M/M, Master/Slave, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynje/pseuds/asynje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurred lines and nightmares. Voices from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Present!Day piece in the series. Warnings relate to the series as a whole.

At first Viggo can't figure out what has awoken him. The house is night-silent and the soft sound of cars passing on the road behind the trees is soothing more than anything.

Then he hears the sound again. So low as to be barely there and full of anguish. He turns over and looks for Sean, who is coiled up in the farthest corner of the bed, clutching the duvet.

In the hazy gloom Sean looks alien, twisted in on himself in the darkness, misery clad in flesh, and Viggo quickly sits up and leans over to touch – to soothe.  
Sean almost leaps up, eyes wild and unseeing, shying away from Viggo's hands.

 

"No. Don't – don't leave – no – no – let me – no"

"It's just a dream Sean. You're dreaming. I'm right here. I'm not leaving.  
Shhh. Right he-"

"You left."

Sean's voice is almost shaking and his hands keep drawing small circles on the duvet.  
Over and over.

"You left and you wouldn't let me come with you. And you left. And I dreamt of you. And your face… Your face was – bloody and you –"  
He is almost in tears and Viggo can do nothing but keep repeating that it is just a dream.  
Just a dream.

 

"Don't leave me. Don't leave. I'll do whatever you want me to. I love you. I – I love you. I –"

It's too much. There is so much pain in Sean's voice, in his eyes, and Viggo doesn't know what has brought it on.  
How he has brought it on.

He manages to get his arms around Sean, hoping to anchor him here – in the real world - where it is far too early to be wide awake. Where he has never - _not yet_ \- left. Where everything is fine. And he wonders why Sean would dream of death now – and why of his death and not Sean's own – only months in the past. He hadn't seemed rattled then. Truth be told Viggo had been much more affected by it and he had been able to tell that Sean had been slightly unnerved by that. By Viggo's merging with Aragorn. So maybe that isn't it. Whatever it is, it is gnawing away at Sean, like a hideous worm beneath roots in dark soil, and it is hidden from Viggo.

He fears that it is not between their characters but between themselves. And it frightens him.

He kisses Sean, to stop the words rushing from him, to make him moan instead. Making sounds of pleasure, not unknown grief.  
Grief, that Viggo is somehow the source of even though he doesn't know how.  
Or why.

And Sean does moan in his mouth, writhing and turning till he is lying across Viggo's lap, body turned toward him, legs spread wide. Blindly, Viggo lets a hand travel down to Sean's cock, caressing his thighs, and Sean arches up, bringing his free hand to Viggo's face. He is moaning loudly now, deep hungry sounds and Viggo can feel his cock throb from it, from making Sean sound like this, begging wordlessly, and from taking his fear away. A fierce flash of possessiveness - _mine – nobody else's – mine – and he will have no hurt that I do not give him – in love_ \- and then he is working Sean's cock, supporting his body with his other arm till Sean is liquid: sweaty skin, crying cock, moist eyes and mouth and shining teeth and tongue, begging to come, to stay, to –

yes

yes

oh

and Viggo's hand is filled with Sean's warm come and he wants to stay like this – hard – wanting – holding – forever.

Sean is stroking his cheek with one trembling hand and Viggo turns his head to nuzzle it.

"I want you to fuck me. Take me. Claim me."

Sean sounds like himself now and yet there is an edge to his voice that gives Viggo pause. Stomach curled with lust and longing.

"I love you." Hands becoming softer and lighter – like breath against skin.

"I know. Show me. Hurt me."

"I can't Sean – it's –"

"Yes. Do. Please."

And again Viggo feels a shift – a blurring of needs and wants and darkness - and he bites down on Sean's shoulder. Hard. And when he moves he whispers:  
"I'll fuck you then my - _sun-kissed mare_ \- love. Fuck you just like you want me to" – and the sound Sean makes is more a cry than a moan.

"On all fours."

It is strange to hear his own voice like this – here – ordering instead of asking. And it doesn't sit right with him, leads him down paths - _to the wilderness where the Ranger sleeps - and we don't want to wake him -_ that he doesn't want to go down now. This has to be about him and Sean. But Sean is eagerly complying, already somewhat hard again and Viggo licks his dry lips and - _han skal lære det – han er ikke fri, når han er fri – ikke lykkelig – ikke som nu_ -breathes, letting a hand travel down Sean's back.  
Then he spits into his palm, saliva mixing with Sean's whitish come and slicks his cock, breath unsteady from the feel of fingers and palm and - _ hans lugt _ \- moistness. And then – entering.

Viggo leans back, so he is able to watch himself move. The pale curve of Sean's ass sets off his own cock's ruddiness, as it turns shinier from the slow slide into - _min træl - min_ \- wet heat. He's holding Sean firmly with his left hand, fingers leaving marks on his hip and lets his free hand wander all over himself, rubbing his chest, smearing it, making himself smell like Sean, and finally licking his fingers clean. Sean is clearly unhappy about the slow pace and tries to move backwards but Viggo slaps him and tells him to stop.

"This is the way you'll get it for now. Because this is the way I want it to be for now."

And Sean goes quiet.  
All of a sudden.  
Then he turns his head to look at Viggo over his shoulder and there are things in his eyes that Viggo haven't seen there since that night. When he took over. And he whispers: "I want to look at you. To look at myself taking you. I wish you could see it Sean. How beautiful you are like this."

And Sean moans but stays still, gasping like a runner, whole back flushed red now and Viggo can't help himself - _doesn't want to _ \- and leans down, sliding almost all the way out to leave a bite mark on Sean's back. The feel of Sean's skin between his teeth -_ han er min – mærket så han ikke kan gå – min _ \- almost as good as the feel of his cock buried in Sean and the feel of Sean trembling against his mouth, the sound of Sean panting and moaning and "Please, please Viggo. Please" So Viggo lets go of Sean's skin and takes better hold of his hips. And then he rams into him – Hard – Harder – and Sean is moaning and trembling and Viggo knows that he won't last very long. Not like this. Not with Sean trembling against his thighs when he drives deep into him - _riding min lille hors – and how he likes it_ \- not with Sean pleading and crying out, not with his own heart hammering, his own hands hurting from holding Sean - _so he won't leave – never – never - never – risted jeg runer – mange stærke runer – sang jeg galdr – mange stærke galdr – never – aldrig – evigt _ \- still. And then Sean turns his head and looks at him and –

 

He is aware of saying something when Sean strokes his face but he doesn't know what. His voice is drowned by the ocean in his ears - _ rødt – slagets hav er rødt – og mit sværd er stævnen på skibet, der kløver det – og han er min sol – rødt som guld_ \- and he closes his eyes to better feel Sean's fingers. His lips. And then he sleeps.

 

Viggo isn't certain where he is when he awakes. But Sean is resting against his back.

He blinks a couple of times and rubs his face. The smell of sex is still strong on his hands. And on the sheets for that matter. He turns to face Sean who is sleeping peacefully now, face young and untouched. And Viggo has to kiss him, tenderness that is still - _despite_ \- there. And Sean moves into the kiss, still sleeping, and it's - _ at have ham er godt _ \- right to be like this. To hold him -_min_ \- to love him. To go back to sleep instead of going to the bathroom to clean up because - _jeg kan synge vinden_ \- Because.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> _han skal lære det – han er ikke fri, når han er fri – ikke lykkelig – ikke som nu_  
> He has got to learn it – he isn't free when he is free – not happy – not like now
> 
> _hans lugt_  
> His smell
> 
> _min træl - min_  
> My slave - mine
> 
> _han er min – mærket så han ikke kan gå – min_  
> He is mine – marked so he can't leave - mine
> 
> _riding min lille hors – and how he likes it_  
> riding my little mare – and how he likes it
> 
> _so he won't leave – never – never - never – risted jeg runer – mange stærke  
> runer – sang jeg galdr – mange stærke galdr – never – aldrig – evigt _  
> So he won't leave – never – never – never – I carved runes – many strong  
> runes – I sang magic songs – many strong magic songs – never – never - eternally
> 
> _rødt – slagets hav er rødt – og mit sværd er stævnen på skibet, der kløver det – og han er min sol – rødt som guld_  
> Red – the sea of battle is red – and my sword is the prow of the ship the  
> cleaves it – and he is my sun – red as gold [kennings: the meaning of the line is: _Red – the blood is red – and my sword is the sword_ (possibly: that draws it forth) – _and he is the sun – red as gold _(gold was the most precious imaginable in Viking society – several of the gods have homes made partially from it and it is often used when you want to emphasize the good qualities or value of something]
> 
> _at have ham er godt_  
> To have him is good
> 
> _Min_  
> Mine
> 
> _jeg kan synge vinden_  
> I can sing the wind
> 
> Original notes:
> 
> Pairing: SB/VM  
> Rating: 18  
> Disclaimer: This is so not true. It's all pretty lies. Pretty, sparkly lies.  
> Feedback: Yes please. Leave a note here or mail me at asynje AT skumring.dk  
> Archive: [](http://community.livejournal.com/rugbytackle/profile)[**rugbytackle**](http://community.livejournal.com/rugbytackle/), my own lj. Others, please ask. I am sure we can work something out.  
> Beta: The loverly [](http://jennandanica.livejournal.com/profile)[**jennandanica**](http://jennandanica.livejournal.com/)  
> Warnings: traces of D/S but mental more than anything.   
> Reference to blood but not in a sexual way.   
> Angst.   
> Still AU background story.   
> Danish ;)  
> Summary: Blurred lines and nightmares. Voices from the past.


End file.
